Total Drama Canada
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: APPS CLOSED! 24 OC's (two being my own) battle it out for 30 million dollars! Which camper will win it all? And which camper will have to leave through The Zip line of SHAME? Episode 3: The Talent Show
1. Application

**This is Total Drama Canada, taking place at Camp Muskoka!**

**Here is the APP.**

**Personal Info**

**Name:**

**Liked Nickname:**

**Hated Nickname:**

**Age (15-18 ONLY):**

**Family (Please be descriptive):**

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Colour/Length:**

**Nationality:**

**Religious Status:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body Shape:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Alternant Clothing:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Other Info**

**Sexuality:**

**Do you want your character to be in a relationship?:**

**If Yes, then with who?:**

**If No, why?:**

**Brief Bio:**

**Why TDC?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**I am putting down two of my own OC's. I will only be accepting 24. You can submit only 2 per person. Please make them new!**

**Girls**

**1. Alexandra Smith (The American)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**Boys**

**1. Jason Young (The Nice Boy)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6. **

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**I know, I have a lot of OC seasons, but, I've been super busy, so, I only have time to do most, but don't worry! I'm not abandoning them!**


	2. The Full Cast List

**Here's the updated cast. **

**Girls**

**1. Alexandra Smith (The American)**

**2. Shauna Genia (The Klutzy Dancer) **

**3. Alyssa Pankey (The Single Teen Mom) **

**4. Angelis Martisti Salter Manter (The sweet mechanical)**

**5. Lee Lee (The Survivor) **

**6. Angel Hale (The Manipulative Back-Stabber)**

**7. Mina Croft (The Beautiful Rebel)**

**8. Valerie Serpen (The Mechanic with Attitude)**

**9. Catherina Henderson (the shy pushover)**

**10. Ryan Kelsey (The Quiet Girl)**

**11. Raven O'Hare (The Huntress)**

**12. Marzia Abramo (The Italian Fashionista)**

**Boys**

**1. Jason Young (The Nice Boy)**

**2. Jack Kaimen (The Loyal Solider)**

**3. Damien Black (The Spawn Of Satan)**

**4. Craig Reginald Davis (The Misunderstood Hoodrat)**

**5. Sparky (The mysterious Pyromaniac)**

**6. Quinn Ruthers (The rocker)**

**7. Dalton Hayes (The Bullied Gay) **

**8. Kale Warden (The Athlete)**

**9. Nico Smith the Second (The anime kid)**

**10. Mark Dander (The Understanding Nerd)**

**11. Joshua Smite (The Emo Gay Guy)**

**12. Jordan Smith (The Hybrid)**

**APPS CLOSED! Thanks to those who submitted an OC. To those who wern't selected, I'm really sorry.**


	3. Episode 1: Arrivals and Teams

**Okay, here we go onto the first episode! I don't owe Total Drama or any of the characters, except for Jason and Alexandra. Those are the only OC's I owe.**

**Teams**

**Terrific Tigers: Jack (Captain), Lee Lee (Co-Captain), Jason, Alexandra, Alexandra, Joshua, Dalton, Mina, Valerie, Sparky, Catherina, and Marzia.**

**Daring Dancers: Shauna (Captain), Jordon (Co-Captain), Craig, Quinn, Ryan, Raven, Angelis, Angel, Damien, Dan, Nico and Kale.**

* * *

><p>Chris stood in the middle of Camp Muskoka, smiling his signature grin.<p>

"Hello to all Total Drama Viewers! Welcome to a new season of Total Drama. This is Total Drama CANADA!" Chris announces.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<p>

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

I wanna be,

I wanna be,

I wanna be famous

I wanna be,

I wanna be,

I wanna be famous

(Whistling in tune)

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're back!" Chris announces to the camera. A coach bus arrives.<p>

"Okay, it's time to meet the cast! Here's Angelis!" Chris announced, as a girl got off the bus.

The girl had very long mint hair, which was tied into two ponytails. She had hooded, pink eyes. She wore black Cordura trousers , blue shirt with short sleeves , and military boots.

"Angelis, welcome," Chris said.

"Thank you for accepting me onto your show Chris," the girl said politely. She dragged her luggage over to a spot and waited.

"Well, alright then. Let us meet the next contestant. Introducing Mark Dander!"

"Please, call me Dan," the boy said as he got off the bus. He had round hazel eyes, spiked up short blonde hair and wore a Green short sleeved shirt, Brown cargo shorts, black runners and a red cap.

"Okay, Dan, now, go stand next to Angelis," Chris said.

Dan nodded, and dragged his luggage over to where Angelis is standing.

"Hi, I'm Mark, but, please, call me Dan," he said, extending his hand out.

Angelis smiled and took it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Angelis," the girl said, smiling.

"Hey! People! We need to get on with the show!" Chris announces, annoyed.

"Sorry, Chris," Angelis said.

"Okay! The next two contestants! He is a nice boy, and she is an American Girl, who moved to Canada after her parents were killed in a fatal car accident, please welcome Jason Young and Alexandra Smith!"

Two people got off the bus, holding their luggage.

The boy had normal shaped green eyes, and smooth black hair that reached to his neck. He wore a blue stripped t-shirt, baggy jeans and black and yellow runners. He was holding hands with a girl, who had normal shaped blue eyes, long red hair, that was tied into braids, and she wore a white I love New York t-shirt, blue jeans, with crosses on the back pockets, and she wore white and pink runners. On her left arm, she wore a rainbow ball bracelet, and around her neck, she wore a dolphin necklace. (which her friend Tiffany gave to her before she died).

"Chris, please don't talk about how my parents died," Alexandra said.

"Whatever, just go and stand next to the other contestants," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say," Jason replied.

The two bring their luggage over.

"Okay, next is Shauna Genia and Jack Kaimen!" Chris announces.

Shauna and Jack got off the bus. Shauna's almond shaped caramel eyes shines brightly, with her dyed purple hair as well, and Jack's round blue eyes looks around as the two smile at the other contestants. She wears a red t-shirt and purple sweatpants with pink tennis shoes. He wears a navy blue long sleeved shirt with black jeans and red sneakers.

"Hey, thanks for bringing us here, Chris!" Shauna said, excitedly.

Shauna and Jack walked over to the other four.

"Hi, I'm Shauna, and this is Jack. We're friends," Shauna says, happily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angelis," Angelis says, shaking hands with both Shauna and Jack.

"I am Mark Dander, but, please, call me Dan," Mark said.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra, and this man right here is my boyfriend, Jason," Alexandra said.

"Wait... You're dating?" Shauna asks, shocked.

"Yes, we've been dating for a few months now," Jason told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Shauna: "Dang it! Well, I hope that I will be able to find someone to love."**

***static***

**Dan: "I understand and respect that Alexandra is dating Jason. I hope that I will find a girl who is cute."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Okay, next is the fashonista from Italy, Marzia!" Chris announces.<p>

Marzia gets off the coach bus.

Her eyes were quite round, and they were brown. She had long light brown hair, with some blonde in it, and it was wavy. She wore a pink 3/4 sleeved sweater, a black skirt, black tights, and black boots.

"Ciao, everyone!" Marzia said.

"Um, hi," Alexandra said, waving.

More people got off the bus, with their luggage.

"Meet Alyssa, Lee Lee, Angel, Mina, Valerie, Catherina, Ryan, Raven, Damien, Craig, Sparky, Quinn, Dalton, Kale, Nico Smith The Second, Joshua Smite, and Jordon Smith," Chris said, introducing the rest of the contestants.

"Okay, before we divide you into teams, I'm gonna let you guys get to know each other! Tonight, the teams will be decided. No one will go home today," Chris said.

The campers cheered before going off to get to know one another.

* * *

><p>Dalton was walking around when he bumped into Joshua.<p>

"Oh, sorry," Dalton said, holding his hand out to Joshua.

"No, it's fine, I should be the one saying sorry to you," Joshua said, as he gratefully accepted Dalton's hand.

Dalton helped Joshua up, and looked into his eyes. Then, he blushed.

"Oh, sorry for looking at you," Dalton said nervously, trying to hide away his blush.

"N-No, it's fine," Joshua said, putting his head down to hide his own blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Dalton: "Okay, is it just me, or is Joshua really cute?"**

***static***

**Joshua: "Man! Dalton is so cute! Uh... yeah, I hope maybe he might want to become my boyfriend, um... if he likes me,"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Dalton, and you?" Dalton holds his hand out.<p>

Joshua smiles brightly, and takes his hand.

"I'm Joshua."

The two shake hands.

"So... um, I guess I'll see you tonight?" Dalton asked.

"Yeah... sure. Nice meeting you Dalton, bye," Joshua said, as the two walked away from each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shauna was twirling and practicing her dance moves, before she tripped. But, she didn't hit the ground, no, she was caught in someone's arms. She looked up, and saw a boy, who had dark chocolate skin, almond dark brown eyes, and his black hair was styled in a buzz cut with waves in it. He wore Cargo shorts along with a white top with the words Original on it, along with white low top sneakers.<p>

"Hey, you're pretty good at dancing," the boy said, smiling at her.

"Uh... Um..." Shauna tried to say, blushing.

"Hey... are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Um, it's just that, you're really cute, and-" she gasped before she realized what she just said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, don't be sorry, you are pretty cute," the boy said. He let Shauna regain her balance.

"I'm Shauna," Shauna said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Shauna, I am Jordon," the boy said, accepting her hand.

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone else had a chance to meet one another, and Chris called them to the bonfire.<p>

"Okay! I have had a chance to set up the teams. So, Team One: Jack, Lee Lee, Jason, Alexandra, Alyssa, Joshua, Dalton, Mina, Valerie, Sparky, Catherina, and Marzia. Jack is the team captain, and his co-captain is Lee Lee," Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Jack: "Team captain... I could get used to this."**

***static***

**Lee Lee: "Hm, co-captain? I guess that's fine with me."**

***static***

**Jason: "Sweet! I'm on the same team as Alexandra!"**

***static***

**Alexandra: "I can't wait to do this!"**

***static***

**Alyssa: "Brooklyn, Mommy's gonna win for you! I'm sure of it!" *she sighs* "Well, maybe I'll be able to make friends. Too bad that Jason is taken, but, I completely understand that he's in a relationship with Alexandra. I should ask Alexandra how she and Jason got together."**

***static***

**Joshua: "Hm, my team is interesting. Dalton is on my team, so, maybe I could see if I could get into a relationship with him."**

***static***

**Dalton: "Well, I can't wait to start the challenges."**

***static***

**Mina: "Okay, that Valerie girl is pretty cute."**

***static***

**Valerie: "Mina is cute, but, I'm too afraid to tell her."**

***static***

**Sparky *his voice is raspy due to the gas mask*: "Hi! Can't wait to win the money! And, that Catherina girl is so adorable, but, I am too scared to tell her."**

***static***

**Catherina: "Hey, I actually might have fun at this camp."**

***static***

**Marzia: "Ciao everyone! As you know, I am from Italy. I am hoping that my beau in Italy is cheering me on!"**

***static* **

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"Okay, time for Team Two! Shauna, Jordon, Craig, Quinn, Ryan, Raven, Angelis, Damien, Angel, Dan, Nico, and Kale. Captain is Shauna, and co-captain is Jordon," Chris said, finishing off the list.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Shauna: "Me? Captain? How will I be able to run a team? I don't know what to do!"**

***static***

**Jordon: "Hm, I think I can help Shauna with her being the team captain."**

***static***

**Craig: "Hm. This will be interesting."**

***static***

**Quinn: "Okay, Quinn, don't freak out. You can do your best."**

***static***

**Ryan: "I hope that I can make some friends here."**

***static***

**Raven: "Let's do this!"**

***static***

**Angelis: "I can't wait to start!"**

***static***

**Damien: "These people are pathetic. Except for Angel, she is really cute."**

***static***

**Angel: "I should be team captain, not that klutzy dancer!"**

***static***

**Dan: "All of these people are really interesting. I can't wait to work with them."**

***static***

**Nico: "I hope that I can make a friend who likes anime like me."**

***static***

**Kale: "I can't wait to use my athletic skills on everyone!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"Now, on to the official business," Chris began, before he was rudely cut off by Angel.<p>

"Hey! We need team names!" she snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Oh, yes, I have them ready. So; Team One, you will be known as The Terrific Tigers!"

An orange logo with a tiger on it was shown on top of the twelve.

"Um, Chris? There was already a team with Tigers in it," Alexandra pointed out.

"Yeah, but the first part of the team name was different Killer, Terrific. It's different. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tell Team Two their Team name. Which is The daring Dancers!"

A pink logo with a ballet shoe was shown on the other twelve.

"Now, follow me to the sleeping area," Chris said.

The campers followed him to a large cabin, which said Cougar Lodge.

"Okay, so their are four sleeping areas in this cabin. They even have names. So, Terrific Tigers, you will be getting the cabins Mermaid Cove and Monkey House. Daring Dancers, Butterfly House and Sweat Lodge. Mermaid Cove and Butterfly House are for the girls, and Monkey House and Sweat Lodge are for the guys," Chris said.

The campers went in and unpacked their stuff. Then, they met Chris so that they could be taken to the eating area.

Chef wasn't there. "The producers fired him after most of the campers got food poisoning from what he made, so, they hired a new chef, please welcome Palmea Anderson!" Chris announced.

A young woman in her late twenties appeared. She wore a blue flowered dress, with a white apron, her hair in a braid, wearing a chef hat, and white Victorian boots appeared.

"I am honoured to cook for you guys," the young woman said.

"Also, the producers got me a new co-host, since our new chef cannot handle being the chef and co-host at the same time, please welcome Emily Chang!" Chris announced.

A girl, with red hair tied into a braid walked forward. She wore a white flowered dress, and pink Victorian boots. Around her neck, she wore a pearl necklace, and on her left arm, she wore a charm bracelet. The charms that were on their were a heart, a dolphin, an eagle, a tiger, a music note, a guitar and a microphone. She looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Hello, I can't wait to help Chris with the challenges," the girl said.

"So, today's dinner: Palmea, will you tell them?" Chris asked.

"Of course, Chris. Today's dinner is meat, made with olive oil, and potatoes," Palmea said.

She served the plates.

The campers stared at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for? My food is not poisoned. Dig in!" Palmea said.

Everyone hurried and took a seat. They took a bite of the food.

"Oh wow! This is actually really good!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Yes, it truly is," Shauna commented.

Everyone finished. Palmea smiled as she took the plates to wash them.

"So, now, time to head to the bonfire for some marshmallows!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at the bonfire, eating their roasted marshmallow. Then, Chris instructed them to go to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the chapter! I did my best to try and mention all of the OC's, but if yours wasn't described, I'm sorry. So, one of the challenges will be a phobia challenge. I need only ONE fear. Just ONE. Not more, not less. I already have the fears set for Jason and Alexandra.<strong>

**So, please send the fear in through REVIEW ONLY!**

**Alexandra's afraid of seeing the vision of her parents dying right before her eyes.**

**Jason's afraid of wolves.**

**Also, please tell me why your character is afraid of this particular fear.**

**Ever since the incident, Alexandra has always been having the same nightmare, over and over again, showing the drunk driver crashing into her parents car... Alexandra was the only survivor. Her brother wasn't in the car, as he moved to Canada at 16. Alexandra was only 15 years old at the time of the accident.**

**A friend of Jason's older brother John dared Jason to go into the forest and pet a wolf. John told him not to do it, but, Jason wanted to be brave. Them John's friend attracted a real wolf by howling, and Jason got scratched, badly. Ever since then, Jason has been scared to death by wolves.**

**So, the first part of the chapter will have the campers talking about their fears. Then, they face their fears, and try to get their team a point.**

**So, without further ado, I will see you all in the next chapter!**

**Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it is your passion.**

**~ElizabethLifeStone~**


	4. Episode 2: Phobia Factor

**Song inspired by this chapter is FUN by Megan Nicole. Lyrics at bottom of chapter. I don't owe the song.**

**Adro(Guest): "Sorry, Chef isn't on the show anymore, so I still am going with the first fear."**

** I don't owe Total Drama or any of the characters, except for Jason and Alexandra. Those are the only OC's I owe.**

**Teams**

**Terrific Tigers: Jack (Captain), Lee Lee (Co-Captain), Jason, Alexandra, Alyssa, Joshua, Dalton, Mina, Valerie, Sparky, Catherina, and Marzia.**

**Daring Dancers: Shauna (Captain), Jordan (Co-Captain), Craig, Quinn, Ryan, Raven, Angelis, Angel, Damien, Dan, Nico and Kale.**

**Fears**

**Alexandra: Seeing the vision of her parents death in a fatal car accident**

**Jason: Wolves**

**Raven: Fires**

**Lee Lee: Spiders**

**Nico: Diving from heights**

**Angel: Failure **

**Damien: My Little Pony**

**Dalton: A bully named Blake**

**Dan: Jellybeans**

**Mina: Being abused**

**Marzia: Paper Shredders**

**Valerie: Drowning in Water**

**Alyssa: Losing her daughter**

**Jordan: Jumping from high places**

**Angelis: Sheep**

**Quinn: Planes**

**Sparky: People who bully his friends **

**Craig: Knives**

**Ryan: Singing in front of a crowd**

**Joshua: Death of Friends**

**Kale: Closed Spaces**

**Shauna: Spiders too**

**Jack: Death**

* * *

><p>Chris stood in the middle of Camp Muskoka, smiling his signature grin.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Canada, our campers arrived, and they got to know one another, before being divided into their teams, and meeting the new Chef, and Co-Host. Now, which team will win today's challenge? Who will lose? Which person will take The Zip LINE OF SHAME? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! Canada!" Chris announces.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<p>

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na (x15 this line only)

I wanna be,

I wanna be,

I wanna be famous

I wanna be,

I wanna be,

I wanna be famous

(Whistling in tune)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Two: Phobia Factor!<strong>

**We start off with the girls in Mermaid Cove...**

"So, Alexandra, tell me, when did you and Jason get together?" Alyssa asked, sitting on the top bunk.

Alexandra smiled as she was wearing her lavender nightgown.

"Oh... Well, we started dating only a few months ago, after he saved me from some girls who were bullying me, because I was American, but, I'm gonna take my Canadian Citizenship test after the show!" she exclaims.

"Aww," the females cooed, happily.

"Man, you are so lucky to have a boyfriend! Mine dumped me after little Brooklyn was born," Alyssa said.

The girls stared at her.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"You're a teen mother? Wow... That's pretty cool," Valerie mused, as she sat on the bottom bunk.

All the girls laughed.

"So, let's tell each other our fears!" Mina exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Alexandra demanded.

"Come on, it will be fine, I mean, it's not like they are watching whatever we say..." Mina began.

However, unknown to her, Chris and the other interns were watching.

"Oh, you have no idea..."

"Alright, I'll get the others," Alexandra said.

* * *

><p>Everyone pulled up a chair as they sat around in a circle.<p>

"So, Mina had this idea that we tell each other our fears," Alyssa said, looking around.

Jason shrugged. "I guess."

Everyone nodded.

"So... who wants to go first?" Jack asks.

Everyone sits in silence.

Jason gulps before speaking. "I-I- I guess I'll go..." he said, nervously.

"So, when I was eight, my mother forced me to go with my older brother, John, and his friend, Peter. We went to the forest that was near my house, and Peter dared me to go into the forest and pet a wolf. John had told me not to do it, but, I didn't want to be called a wimp, so I went in. Then, Peter attracted a real wolf- by howling, and it growled at me, before scratching me, badly. I had to get a LOT of stiches! Ever since then, I have been scared to death of wolves!"

"Wow, that's just creepy," Dalton says, his eyes widened.

"So, Dalton? What about you?" Jason asks.

"I'm scared of a bully named Blake. He was the one who beat me up the most because I am Gay."

"Really? I'm Gay too!" Joshua says.

"And Mina and I are Lesbians. We just found out not to long ago," Valerie says.

"Jack and I are both Heterosexual, but we can't date each other," Shauna says.

"That means the rest of us are Straight," Alyssa comments.

"Yes, true," Jason muses.

"Well, Chris may have told some of you guys, but, I'm afraid of seeing the vision of my parents dying," Alexandra said.

"Diving from high heights," Nico said.

"Drowning," Valerie said.

"Being abused," Mina said.

"Being bullied," Catherina said.

"People who bully my friends," Sparky said.

"Losing my baby," Alyssa said, sadly.

"Failure," Angel said.

"Really? Those are pathetic fears," Damien said.

"Oh yeah? Well, what is your fear, Damien?" Alexandra asked.

Everyone stared at him. Finally, Damien sighed.

"M-My little Pony," he muttered.

Everyone laughed.

"Spiders," Lee Lee said.

"Fires. It reminds me of my parents death," Raven said.

"Paper shredders," Marzia said.

"Sheep," Angelis said.

"Planes. My brother died on one," Quinn said.

"Jellybeans! They are dangerous!" Dan shouted.

"Geez, you didn't have to shout, Dan. We're not death!" Shauna tells him.

"Sorry about that," Dan said.

"I'm afraid of knives. My dad got stabbed in a liquor store over $5," Craig said.

"Death of friends," Joshua said, sadly. He tried not to burst into tears, when he felt a hand on him. He looked up, and saw Alexandra. She smiled at Joshua as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey, it's okay... I know it's hard, but, I'm still getting used to the fact that my parents are gone for good," she said, a simple smile on her face, and putting her hand onto his shoulder. Then, she stood up, and went back to her seat.

"Who's next?" Alyssa asked.

"Singing in front of a crowd," Ryan shyly said.

"I'm also afraid of spiders," Shauna said.

"Wow, that's interesting to know," Lee Lee said.

"I'm afraid of closed spaces," the athlete Kale said.

"Death," Jack said.

"Well, that's all of us. See you guys tomorrow," Dalton said, jumping up.

Everyone started to leave.

"Yo, Jason, you coming?" he asked.

"One minute," Jason told Dalton.

Dalton then saw Jason pull Alexandra into a dip, and kissed her. Then, the two broke apart, and Alexandra waved as she went back to her cabin.

"Dude! You're lucky to have a girlfriend. How long have you two been together?" Dalton asked, smiling at his new friend.

"A few months now. I saved her from some girls who were bullying her. She comes from New York," Jason told him.

"Really? I feel bad that she doesn't have parents," Dalton said.

"Don't worry, my friend, who happens to be Alexandra's older brother has custody of her," Jason told Dalton.

"Oh." With that, the two boys arrived at their cabin.

"Night Dalton," Jason said, changing into his sleepwear.

"Night Jason."

With that, snores were heard.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

"Good morning campers! Report to the mess hall for breakfast!" Chris announced.

After washing up, the campers went to the mess hall, where Chef Palmea Anderson served her famous bacon and eggs. After they finished, Chris made an announcement.

"Okay, campers. Today's challenge is a little something I like to call Phobia Factor! Jason, it's time for you to pet a wolf!"

Jason groaned, slamming his head onto the table. He knew that Chris and the interns would find out about their fears.

"Joshua, Alexandra, it's time to see that video of someone who you are close to dies!" Chris cheered happily.

Joshua tried not to burst into tears, as did Alexandra.

Then, Chris announced the rest of the campers fears, and they all groaned. They then meet Chris outside, where a girl and a boy are standing outside. They are half-human, half-wolf.

"Hello, my name is Serena," the wolf-girl says.

"My name... is Matthew," the wolf-boy says.

"So, Jason, in order for you to get a point for your team, you must pet this wolf cub," Chris said, to the shaking teenaged boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals (Terrific Tigers)<strong>

**Jack: "Man, when Jason told us that he was afraid of wolves, he really wasn't kidding."**

***static***

**Lee Lee: "Don't worry, Jason, you can do this!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>Jason took a deep breath before petting the wolf cub, and earning his team a point. Alexandra and Joshua were able to get through their fears, but Marzia and Alyssa weren't. Dalton was able to stand up against his bully, Blake. Damien screamed when he saw the My Little Pony. Angel was able to get through her fear. Finally, the challenge was done.<p>

"The winner of the challenge is...The Terrific Tigers!" The Terrific Tigers cheered happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Ceremony<strong>

The Daring Dancers voted.

"Okay, the following people are safe...

Shauna, Jordan, Craig, Quinn, Angelis, Angel, Damien, Dan, Nico, and Kale," Chris said, tossing the marshmallows to the safe people.

Only Ryan and Raven remained. They were scared.

"Wow, the votes were close. Very close. Only one vote apart from one another. However, the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Ryan. You're safe. You only had three votes against you. Raven, you had nine votes against you. However, you will get a second chance to compete," Chris said. Raven sighed as she stood up.

"I understand, Chris. Even though I was only here for a short amount of time, I want to wish the rest of you good luck," Raven said.

"Group hug!" Shauna shouted. Everyone hugged Raven, except for Angel and Damien, who were making out with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Angel: "Ha-ha. Only a few more contestants, and the money will be mine."**

***static***

**Damien: "Oh, this will be easy."**

***static***

**End Confessional.**

* * *

><p>Raven sat in the Zip line of Shame, and she sped down, screaming.<p>

"23 contestants remain. Will the Daring Dancers get a win? Will the Terrific Tigers continue winning? Who will be the next to take the Zip line of Shame? Find out, on the next episode of Total Drama Canada!" Chris announced, doing the outro.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: FUN By Megan Nicole.<strong>

**Oh-oh-h, we're just playing  
>We ain't misbehaving,<br>We're just tryin' to have a little fun  
>Oh-oh-oh, celebrating,<br>Keep your body shaking,  
>We ain't gonna stop till we done<strong>

**Grab my heels and found my keys,  
>Winding out the door<br>Fix my make up in the car  
>Who knows what's in store?<br>Driving through the city lights,  
>Looking for my crowd<br>Windows down, I shout it out  
>Turn the beat up loud<strong>

**Gonna live my life, (oh-oh)  
>Doing what feels right (oh-oh)<br>Give me that green light (oh-oh)  
>'Cause tonight, yeah tonight, yeah tonight<strong>

**Oh-oh-h, we're just playing  
>We ain't misbehaving,<br>We're just tryin' to have a little fun  
>Oh-oh-oh, celebrating,<br>Keep your body shaking,  
>We ain't gonna stop till we done<br>Have a little fun**

**Hands up, say yeah, little fun  
>Hands up, say yeah, little fun<br>Hands up, say yeah, singing "Heya! Heya!"  
>Hands up, say yeah, little fun<br>Hands up, say yeah, little fun  
>Hands up, say yeah, just a little fun<strong>

**Got no time for attitude,  
>Haters stay away<br>Keep it crazy, keep it cool,  
>I love being in LA<br>Everywhere around the world the party never stop  
>'Cause anything is possible when the music drops<strong>

**Gonna live my life, (oh-oh)  
>Doing what feels right (oh-oh)<br>Give me that green light (oh-oh)  
>'Cause tonight, yeah tonight, yeah tonight<strong>

**Oh-oh-h, we're just playing  
>We ain't misbehaving,<br>We're just tryin' to have a little fun  
>Oh-oh-oh, celebrating,<br>Keep your body shaking,  
>We ain't gonna stop till we done<br>Have a little fun**

**Hands up, say yeah, little fun  
>Hands up, say yeah, little fun<br>Hands up, say yeah, singing "Heya! Heya!"  
>Hands up, say yeah, little fun<br>Hands up, say yeah, little fun  
>Hands up, say yeah, singing "Heya, whoo"<strong>

**Oh-oh-h, we're just playing  
>We ain't misbehaving, (no)<br>We're just tryin' to have a little fun (a little fun)  
>Oh-oh-oh, celebrating,<br>Keep your body shaking,  
>We ain't gonna stop till we done<br>Have a little fun**

**Hands up, say yeah, little fun  
>Hands up, say yeah, little fun<br>Hands up, say yeah, singing "Heya! Heya! Whoo"  
>Hands up, say yeah, little fun<br>Hands up, say yeah, little fun  
>Hands up, say yeah, just a little fun <strong>

**That's the song inspired by this chapter. I don't owe it. **

**I am so sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school.**

**Also, sorry for not featuring all the characters. I did my best to do that.**

**Also, sorry to Raven's creator about her elimination. But don't worry, she'll get another chance to compete. But, soon. Not sure when, but it will be soon.**

**Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it is your passion.**

**~ElizabethLifeStone~**


	5. Episode 3: The Talent Show

**I don't owe Total Drama or any of the characters, except for Jason and Alexandra. Those are the only OC's I owe. I also don't owe the songs.**

**Reply to Guest: "I'm sorry for choosing Raven to go, but, like Chris said, she will be getting another chance to compete."**

**Teams**

**Terrific Tigers: Jack (Captain), Lee Lee (Co-Captain), Jason, Alexandra, Alyssa, Joshua, Dalton, Mina, Valerie, Sparky, Catherina, and Marzia.**

**Daring Dancers: Shauna (Captain), Jordan (Co-Captain), Craig, Quinn, Ryan, Angelis, Angel, Damien, Dan, Nico and Kale.**

* * *

><p>Chris stood in the middle of Camp Muskoka, smiling his signature grin.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Canada, the campers were told to face their fears! It was funny to see. Team Terrific Tigers won, and Team Daring Dancers went to elimination. Ryan was the last one safe. Raven left through the Zip Line of Shame. 23 remain. Who will be the next to go? Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Canada!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,<p>

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

I wanna be,

I wanna be,

I wanna be famous

I wanna be,

I wanna be,

I wanna be famous

(Whistling in tune)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: The Talent Show<strong>

"So... today's challenge is a talent show. You'll pick the best contestants from your team to compete in the talent show. Losing team sends someone home," Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Ryan: "Oh, thank goodness that I won't have to do this."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p><strong>With the Terrific Tigers...<strong>

"Okay, so why don't the ones who are interested for the talent show their talents, and Lee Lee and I will judge them," Jack said, in a calm voice.

"Good idea," Valerie said.

Jason and Alexandra went first.

Alexandra began the first part of the song.

"I'm gonna love ya  
>Until you hate me<br>And I'm gonna show ya  
>What's really crazy<br>You should've known better  
>Than to mess with me, honey<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a black widow, baby"

Then, Jason began rapping. "This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
>First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray<br>We went from nothing to something, liking to loving  
>It was us against the world and now we just fucking<br>It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
>Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you<br>I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between  
>Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean<br>Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
>If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song<br>You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored  
>And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer<br>Now sing"

Alexandra then sang. "You used to be thirsty for me  
>But now you wanna be set free<br>This is the web, web that you weave  
>So baby now rest in peace"<p>

Jason rapped "(It's all over with now)"

Alexandra then sang. "I'm gonna love ya  
>Until you hate me" Jason: "(Right)"<br>"And I'm gonna show ya" Jason: "(Show 'em what show 'em what)"  
>"What's really crazy<br>You should've known better  
>Than to mess with me, honey" Jason: "(it's all over with now)"<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a black widow, baby"

Jason then rapped this part. "I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
>Just to get you I'm doing whatever works<br>You've never met nobody  
>That'll do you how I do ya<br>That will bring you to your knees  
>Praise Jesus hallelujah<br>I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it  
>Till you feel like you breathe for it<br>Till you do any and everything for it  
>I want you to fiend for it<br>Wake up and dream for it  
>Till it's got you gasping for air<br>And you lean for it  
>'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind<br>And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)  
>Now it's me-time believe that<br>If it's yours when you want it  
>I wouldn't promise I need that<br>Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
>I can't fall back go quick<br>Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit"

Everyone winced. Who knew that Jason could be that good at rapping. And swearing.

"You used to be thirsty for me" Jason: "(Right)"  
>"But now you wanna be set free<br>This is the web, web that you weave  
>So baby now rest in peace" Jason: "(It's all over with now)"<p>

"I'm gonna love ya  
>Until you hate me" Jason: "(Right)"<br>"And I'm gonna show ya" Jason: "(Show 'em what show 'em what)"  
>"What's really crazy<br>You should've known better  
>Than to mess with me, honey<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a black widow, baby

Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby" The song ended.

"That... was interesting," Lee Lee said.

"Yes, I think they should represent us in the talent competition," Jack said.

"I second it," Valarie said.

"Okay. So, Alexandra and Jason will be in the talent show. Who else?" Jack asked. Nobody stepped forward.

"I guess I will," Lee Lee said, before going into crazy fighting moves, and getting herself a spot in the talent show.

* * *

><p>It was time. 2 groups from each team were competing. The other members of the team were the cheering squad.<p>

"First up: Angel from the Daring Dancers!" Chris announced.

Angel walked up to the microphone, and began to sing.

"Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my God, look at that face  
>You look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I can make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is she?"  
>I get drunk on jealousy<br>But you'll come back each time you leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<p>

Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name."<p>

The Daring Dancers applauded loudly. Angel received a score of 20.

"Jason and Alexandra are next, representing the Terrific Tigers!" Chris announced.

"I'm gonna love ya  
>Until you hate me<br>And I'm gonna show ya  
>What's really crazy<br>You should've known better  
>Than to mess with me, honey<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a black widow, baby

This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
>First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray<br>We went from nothing to something, liking to loving  
>It was us against the world and now we just fucking<br>It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
>Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you<br>I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between  
>Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean<br>Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
>If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song<br>You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored  
>And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer<br>Now sing

You used to be thirsty for me  
>But now you wanna be set free<br>This is the web, web that you weave  
>So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)<p>

I'm gonna love ya  
>Until you hate me (Right)<br>And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
>What's really crazy<br>You should've known better  
>Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a black widow, baby

Black, black widow, baby

I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
>Just to get you I'm doing whatever works<br>You've never met nobody  
>That'll do you how I do ya<br>That will bring you to your knees  
>Praise Jesus hallelujah<br>I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it  
>Till you feel like you breathe for it<br>Till you do any and everything for it  
>I want you to fiend for it<br>Wake up and dream for it  
>Till it's got you gasping for air<br>And you lean for it  
>'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind<br>And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)  
>Now it's me-time believe that<br>If it's yours when you want it  
>I wouldn't promise I need that<br>Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
>I can't fall back go quick<br>Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit

You used to be thirsty for me (Right)  
>But now you wanna be set free<br>This is the web, web that you weave  
>So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)<p>

I'm gonna love ya  
>Until you hate me (Right)<br>And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
>What's really crazy<br>You should've known better  
>Than to mess with me, honey<br>I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<br>Like a black widow, baby

Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby"

The lovebirds received a score of 19.

"Okay! Next up: Shauna and her dancing," Chris said.

Shauna slowly began her dance, and danced throughout the whole song, but she tripped at the end. However, she received a score of 10 for her performance.

Daring Dancers: 30- Terrific Tigers: 19

"Okay! Will Lee Lee tie up the score? Let's find out," Chris said, as Lee Lee came out, and did many fighting moves, including breaking a piece of wood with her foot. She received 11 points, which tied up the score.

"Wow! It's a tie! So, that means both teams will have to send home someone," Chris chuckled.

"WHAT?!" both teams screamed.

"Yup, in double eliminations!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>The Terrific Tigers voted. Jack, Lee Lee, Alyssa, Dalton, Joshua, Mina Valarie, Sparky, Marzia and Catherina received marshmallows, leaving a shocked Jason and Alexandra.<p>

"Why us? What did we do wrong?" Alexandra sobbed.

"We're sorry you two. We really are," Alyssa said, a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry, my sweet princess. At least we still have each other," Jason said.

"Oh, my prince charming, you are so sweet," Alexandra said, before the two made out again.

"EW!" Chris snapped. The two lovebirds blushed before breaking away.

* * *

><p>It was time for the Daring Dancers to vote. They did, and Chris handed out the marshmallows to the following: Shauna, Jordan, Craig, Quinn, Ryan, Angel, Damien, Dan, and Nico. Angelis and Kale left, sadly, through the Zip Line of Shame.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, 19 remain. Who will be the next to go? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! Canada!" Chris announced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I am so sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school. So, it's gonna take a while for me to work on the next few episodes. Sorry to the creators of Angelis and Kale, but like Raven, they will get a second chance to compete. Maybe in a Total Drama Story on my Gwent Forever account. Still deciding, okay. Yes, Jason and Alexandra were eliminated. I know, it seems sad, but they had to go. So, once again, I am sorry for the late update.<strong>


End file.
